The Dinner Party
by kmharris
Summary: Ginny is worried about her friends and family, so why is she slipping a potion into their drinks when they aren't looking? Set during Harry's 17th birthday dinner.


_A/N: The idea for this story came from a dream. It's from Ginny's POV of what happened at Harry's 17__th__ birthday dinner party. Slightly AU since this didn't happen in the book, but it's something that could have happened. Otherwise it's as canon as possible. Enjoy!_

'Well, the whole day wasn't a total loss,' she thought glumly as she pulled her favorite casual green dress from the wardrobe.

After putting on, Ginny criticized herself in front of the small mirror in her room. She softly smiled knowing that Harry would think she looked beautiful in it.

She looked around her room and remembered what had happened in there mere hours earlier. Yes, she had planned on kissing Harry; what other gift could she have given him? She wanted him to know that no matter what happened, that she was there thinking about him. No matter the distance between them. What she hadn't planned on however, was his very passionate response.

She grinned at the memory and then thought of the abrupt ending it had. 'Why can't Ron keep his big nose out of everyone's business?' she thought angrily.

Before she would let herself get too angry with the youngest of her brothers, she checked herself once again in the mirror. She then made her way over to her sock drawer and pulled out a small vial of amber liquid. She quickly placed the vial in her purse and headed downstairs towards Harry's 17th birthday dinner celebration.

"Hey mum, need help making the drinks?" Ginny offered while trying not to draw attention to herself. Hoping she didn't look too guilty, she waited with anticipation for her mother's answer to such a simple question.

"Yes Ginny dear, pumpkin juice for everyone should be fine. Take them out to the table as well," replied a very busy Mrs. Weasley.

Checking that her mother wasn't looking, Ginny quickly reached into her purse for the vial of amber liquid. With her back turned to the bustling kitchen Ginny quickly opened the vial and poured two drops into all the drinks. When she was finished, the potion vial was empty and she quickly removed it from sight.

Ginny again looked around making sure no one had noticed her, then she lifted the tray and carried the drinks out to the garden where they would be hosting the dinner for family and friends. While placing the drinks on the placemats, Ginny noticed everyone trying to remain upbeat to celebrate Harry's birthday. Nowadays, everyone was usually somber; it was indeed a difficult time for them all. She appreciated that her friends and family would put all the horror and despair in the world aside to celebrate someone as amazing as Harry. After putting all the drinks in their proper place, Ginny quickly took her seat next to Hermione and watched carefully for when someone took a sip out of their drink.

For what the Weasley's and their guests did not know, was of a particular potion that Professor Slughorn had mentioned the year before. What was so special about this potion – and the reason it interested Ginny so much – was that it could tell the age of when a person would die, whether it be a natural death or not. After listening about this marvelous potion, Ginny had automatically had gone to the library and did as much research on it as she could. After a couple of weeks, Ginny found the book she needed to make it.

Granted, she did feel guilty about the next part of her adventure to make the miraculous potion. She had "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck into Slughorn's private store room to steal some of the supplies she would need. She justified herself by believing that everything that she did was intended to be used for good – to help Harry – and by doing that, helping the Wizarding World.

While she brewed the potion in the old room they used for the DA (she thought about using Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but the thought of the Chamber being there still gave her the shivers), she went over exactly how the potion would work: after dropping two drops of the potion in a person's drink, a smoky number would appear over the person's head, only for the potion maker to see. This number would be the age that the person would die. It wouldn't explain how the person would perish, but Ginny figured it best not to worry about it at the time.

Snapping out of this memory, Ginny quickly looked around the table at the occupants. So far no one had touched their drinks; Ginny figured that they were waiting for the toast. Like he could read her mind, Lupin then stood up and looked over at Harry.

"As we live in such dark times, I am glad we can take time away to celebrate. Harry, you're of age now. In your short 17 years you have accomplished more than the average wizard your age. With strength from your friends, you have yet to fail any task you have set your mind to. I know that with your strength of heart you will be able to do anything in your future. All of us are so very proud of you. And I know that James and Lily are proud of you too. Welcome to adulthood Harry, happy 17th birthday!"

With that, everyone raised their glasses and after a chorus of "to Harry!" everyone took a drink.

Ginny quickly looked over to Harry as she took her sip. She saw smoke forming over her own head and ignored the number; she didn't care about herself, only him. As she watched the smoke above Harry appear, she saw two forms take shape. 'Two numbers? How is that possible?' she thought to herself. And indeed, there was two numbers above him. 17 and 85 floated above him right atop the messy part of his hair.

She continued staring at Harry confused. How could someone die twice? She then glanced over at Hermione and noticed an 87 hanging over her head and an 85 over Ron's. Ginny sighed in relief. Her best friend and her younger brother were safe on the journey. She noticed that the numbers were starting to fade away so she quickly looked around the table only seeing high numbers. Could the Weasley family be lucky enough to survive this on-going war? The numbers say that the members of her family were to die of old age.

Still looking around the table she looked at Fred and George. Ginny barely caught a glimpse of George's number before it disappeared. She couldn't tell what number it was, but her subconscious was telling her that it was a high number, and she let herself believe it. She looked at Fred but it was too late. His number had already disappeared. Ginny then started to panic slightly, 'what if Fred had a low number? What if he was destined to die during the war?' she thought frantically. She continued looking at her brothers and tried to calm herself. 'Surely Fred and George would take care of one another. They always have each other's back, doubt anything could happen to one of them if the other is always there to protect it,' she thought gratefully.

Content with her theory about Fred and George she then looked at the two places next to her twin brothers. Lupin and Tonks were having a conversation, and despite what he had said earlier in his toast, Lupin looked worried. Ginny then realized that she hadn't noticed their numbers either. She was worried about them of course, they were her friends after all, but she knew that with Tonks being an auror and Lupin a werewolf, they knew how to take care of themselves, and each other.

She then glanced at the Delacour's and Hagrid. She wasn't worried for Hagrid at all. Being a half-giant he was strong enough to handle anything. The Delacour's were leaving for France within a few days, far away from the war; she didn't need to worry about her brother's in-laws either.

Finally taking notice of the movement around her at the table Ginny piled her plate full of food and looked at her family. 'No matter what,' she thought, 'we're strong. We can get through whatever Voldemort puts in front of us.'

Content with the fact that she knew that her family knew how to take care of themselves and one another, Ginny again pondered on the two numbers that had appeared over Harry's head. What could possibly happen to make two numbers representing the age of a person's death to appear?

Ginny caught herself staring again at Harry. She noticed that he was trying his best not to look at her. 'Damn you Ron,' she thought angrily. Ginny knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving within a few days time to go on some sort of journey. She silently cursed Ron for taking away what was probably the last time that she would see Harry alone before he left. And if one of the numbers were right, he was going to die at the age of 17. Ginny might never see him again.

Before she got herself too upset, Ginny ate her fill of food and went up to bed. Tomorrow was Bill and Fluer's wedding and she had already decided that she was going to have at least one dance with Harry. Content with life at the present, Ginny went to sleep not knowing what the change of tomorrow would bring.

_A/N: What did you guys think? Please review, this is my first fanfiction so please don't be mean. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading! _

_-Kmharris _


End file.
